YuGiOh! Tales
by MercilessOne
Summary: A magic Yu-Gi-Oh card has the ability to transport a person between our world and the Yu-Gi-Oh world. All you have to do is say a certain rhyme: "I wish, I wish, with all my heart to duel with others in a land apart." Full summary inside!
1. Moving In

**Full summary: Kasey and her younger brother Liam Hills move into a new house and find a magic Yu-Gi-Oh card that has the ability to transport a person between our world and the Yu-Gi-Oh world. All you have to do is say a certain rhyme: "I wish, I wish, with all my heart to duel with others in a land apart." **

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh believe me if I did I would have changed a whole lot of things :P

Chapter One: Moving in

The tall white house loomed over Kasey Hills as she gazed up at the abode. Ivy vines snaked their way all over the towering structure. Overgrown weeds had completely taken over the yard, concealing even the walkway leading up to the house. Tall trees, bare of their leaves, hovered menacingly over the white abode and Kasey could see dead brown leaves also littered the entire yard and she had to stifle a groan; Kasey knew she would be the one to rake the leaves and the size of the front yard was immense and she didn't even want to picture the backyard. It would no doubt be a tiresome chore. The previous occupants left in 2005 and the house had remained vacant ever since.

"Kasey, move out of the way for the movers dear!" Mrs. Hills said to her sixteen year-old daughter. Kasey obeyed and stepped aside allowing two burly men carrying a small beige chair to walk past her. Kasey and her family had just moved to Edgewood Town because her father had been promoted. He worked for Utoypia, a company that sold children's toys and goods. Kasey was happy for her dad and all, but it truly did suck that she had to leave behind her friends and boyfriend.

Kasey scowled. Whenever she thought of Ray, she just wanted to explode! Ray had been her first boyfriend and they have dated for three months. Kasey wished they could stay together through a long distance relationship, but fact of the matter was long distance relationships were difficult to maintain. A cool wind blew against Kasey's back, her blonde hair floating lightly in the breeze. Kasey shivered and hugged herself tightly; it was the middle of October and all she had on was a sleeveless pale yellow shirt and a light black jacket that did absolutely nothing against the chilly wind. Her denim jeans protected her legs somewhat but her black flats did nothing to harbor her feet from the cold.

"What are you doing Lazy Kasey?" Her ten year-old brother Liam asked walking up beside her. He pushed his black rimmed glasses up his nose and gazed curiously at his older sister with wide black eyes. He held in his hand a DS Lite and Kasey could see he was currently playing Pokemon something-or-other. His shaggy black hair fell into his face and Liam would constantly shove it away, only to have them fall in place. Her brother wasn't dressed for the weather either wearing nothing but a white T-shirt and blue jeans with black and white converses.

"What did I tell you about calling me that Liam? Or should I start calling you Lia?" Liam scrunched his face and glared at her.

"You can't call me that! Lia is a girl's name; I'm not a girl!"

"Could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright enough you two!" Mr. Hills interrupted carrying a large brown box. He adjusted his brown-rimmed glasses glaring squarely at the two siblings. "Grab a box and carry it inside." The two muttered their apologies and obeyed.

Moving the boxes and furniture took about an hour and a half. Once Mr. Hills paid the movers and they departed, Mrs. Hills, Liam and Kasey began unpacking inside.

"I call this room!" Kasey exclaimed running into a fairly large room. The walls were painted a soft pink and the floor was hardwood. At the opposite wall stood a window seat and adjacent to the doorway was a medium-sized closet. Kasey fell in love with the room immediately, for she could imagine how the room would appear with her belongings set up. She went back downstairs to assist with unpacking.

* * *

><p>"Mom said to put these boxes in this room," Kasey said kicking the door open. She entered and Liam followed inside. They both stopped in place, their eyes widening. The room was medium-sized and, like the rest of the house the flooring consisted of hardwood. The room only contained a relatively large chest, nothing else. But that wasn't what caught the kids' attention; it was the wallpaper that the siblings concentrated on.<p>

Brown cards that looked eerily familiar to Kasey were painted on a black background. Kasey's blue eyes widened when she recognized the cards from the series Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Whoa," Kasey said placing the box on the ground, "whoever lived in this room must have been a Yu-Gi-Oh fan." Her brother looked at her questioningly.

"Yu-Gi-Oh? What's that?"

"It's an anime series I used to watch all the time when I was your age." She would remember jumping out of bed early in the morning and eating breakfast while watching Yu-Gi-Oh; it was and still is one of her favorite anime. Liam placed his own box on the floor and walked over to the chest and peered closely at it. After observing it for a second, he opened the box. Kasey walked up beside Liam and looked inside. The chest was empty save for one item. Liam reached in and pulled it out.

"Hey, that's—!" Kasey started. Liam held in his hand a Duel Monsters card. He looked at Kasey questionably, his black eyes wide with curiosity.

"What is it Kasey?"

"That's a Duel Monsters card! Duel Monsters is a card game played in the anime Yu-Gi-Oh and was really popular a few years back. Even I used to play the game… that was until I lost my deck at that stupid carnival…." Kasey muttered bitterly. She held out a hand," Could I see it?" Liam complied and handed the card over.

Kasey studied the card. It was a magic card titled Gateway. The image showed a sparkling white grand door with bright light outlining the frame. Kasey looked at its effect and her blue eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Liam demanded standing on tip toes to see for himself. Kasey made a scoffing sound and shook her head.

"The effect of this card is just plain ridiculous! I don't even think this is a real Yu-Gi-Oh card…." Kasey muttered to herself. She looked over at Liam who had a confused expression. Kasey held up the card. "This is a magic card; every magic card has an effect to assist the user and harm your opponents, but this card's effect… it makes no sense!"

"What does it say?"

"It says," Kasey made another snorting noise, "'I wish, I wish with all my heart, to duel with others in a land apart.'" Liam raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"I may not be familiar with any of this Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, but even I know that doesn't sound right."

"Definitely. And you know, that rhyme actually reminds me of another TV show from my childhood." Kasey murmured to herself peering more closely at the card.

"Kasey!" Liam cried out, his voice filled with terror. Kasey glanced up from the card in time to see the Duel Monster cards on the wall peel and fly straight for them! Kasey let out a shriek and stumbled backward, but she was blocked; the cards on the other side had peeled off too and now surrounded both siblings. Liam grabbed onto Kasey's arm for dear life, his black eyes wide with horror.

"Kasey! What's going on?" he whimpered.

"I-I don't know!" Kasey could only stand and watch as the cards swirled about them increasing in speed until suddenly the two adolescents disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**&****R**


	2. Unbelievable

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I would be super rich and signing autographs XD

Chapter Two: Unbelievable

Mrs. Hills hummed happily to herself as she set her China plates and cups inside the display case in the dining room. She closed the case and smiled hugely at her reflection; her pale blue eyes shone brightly with joy and accomplishment, her flaxen-colored hair was pulled tightly into a high ponytail, not a strand out of place. She turned around in time to see her husband sit at the dining room table. Mr. Hills whipped out a blue handkerchief, removed his glasses and wiped his sweaty face with the cloth. He replaced his glasses on his face and gave his wife a warm smile which Mrs. Hills returned. However, it quickly turned into a frown when she remembered something….

"Now what are those two doing?" she asked exasperated walking past her husband, her black high heels clacking against the polished hardwood. "All I told them to do was put away two boxes in one room. It should not take forever." She muttered climbing the steps. The clicking of her heels echoed loudly as she strode purposefully toward the room she suspected her children to be. However, when she opened the door, she found no one but an open treasure chest and the two brown boxes she ordered her children to carry in the room.

Mrs. Hills' frown deepened as she turned her head and peered down the hall.

"Kasey! Liam! Where are you two?" she demanded walking further down the hall.

* * *

><p>Brilliant white light danced before Kasey's eyes, blinding her temporarily. Gradually the light subsided and Kasey blinked as her surroundings began getting clear. All around her evergreen trees and bushes surrounded her. Birds cawed in the distance and squirrels scampered along the ground. It would appear she was in a forest. Something tugged at her arm and Kasey remembered she wasn't alone. Liam's black eyes were wide with fright and his lower lip trembled, indicating he was either going to scream or cry… or both.<p>

"Kasey, what just happened? Where are we?" Liam asked in a shaky voice, his grip tightening.

"Um, I think I may have an idea. Can you let go of my arm please? You're sort of cutting off my circulation."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Liam muttered releasing his death grip. He gazed curiously at his older sister who was currently rubbing her arm. "Wait, you have an idea? How?"

"When I was five, I used to watch this show called Dragon Tales and it was about these two kids who move in to a new house and find this dragon scale that happens to be magic and could transport them back and forth from their world to Dragon Land."

"So what, are you saying we're now in… Dragon Land?" Kasey burst into laughter at Liam's pinched up face, looking as if he swallowed something sour.

"No, no, I don't think we're in Dragon Land but in a different place entirely."

"Well? You said you had an idea… where are we?"

"Mmm… I believe we are in the Yu-Gi-Oh world."

"Yu-Gi-Oh? Weren't we just talking about that show a few seconds ago? What makes you think we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh world?" Liam questioned pushing a few strands of his black hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back in place.

"Well for one, it was this card that brought us here in the first place." Kasey said lifting the magic card Gateway for Liam to see. Gateway… the name now made perfect sense and so did its effect….

"Whoa, no way! That card brought us here?" Liam shrieked disbelievingly. Kasey sighed almost exasperatedly and stared pointedly at her younger brother.

"Listen carefully Liam, in the show Dragon tales the rhyme to teleport to Dragon Land was 'I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart.'" Kasey stared at the Gateway card and continued, "On this card it says something similar: 'I wish, I wish with all my heart, to duel with others in a land apart.' Are you following me?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah, you said the kids in Dragon Tales could teleport back and forth, right? So, that means we can do the same thing! Right?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I believe so. But if this is the Yu-Gi-Oh world I would like to explore it! You know, meet my childhood heroes!" Liam raised a black eyebrow.

"Childhood heroes…?" Kasey frowned and crossed her arms.

"What? There's nothing wrong with having fictional characters as your hero."

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure some people would say otherwise…"

"Shut up. Look, sue me for being a bit too attached to my favorite shows; I still want to see them." Kasey snapped. Liam held up two hands in defense.

"Okay, calm down, you can meet your childhood heroes _after_ we finish unpacking. I just hope Mom and Dad haven't noticed our absence." Kasey flinched when she realized the truth in Liam's sentence.

"You're right. We can always return later." Kasey held up the card and recited in a loud voice what she believed would take them home. "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." A bright light blinded both adolescents and when the light subsided Kasey blinked several times and found herself staring at the black wall with the Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"We made it back!" Kasey cried joyfully jumping up and down. Liam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was… fun…."

"Fun? Please if you thought that was fun just wait until we actually explore the place! Oh my gosh I cannot _wait_!" Kasey squealed. Liam opened his mouth to speak but someone interrupted him.

"So here you two were! Where on _earth_ have you been?" Mrs. Hills demanded angrily stepping into the room. Mr. Hills stood by the doorway, a frown marring his features.

"Mom, Dad, uh, we were just exploring the house," Kasey said swiftly sticking the Gateway card in her pocket. Liam nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yup! That's exactly what we were doing!" he said loudly. Kasey closed her eyes. Her brother had to be the worst liar on the planet; whenever he fibbed he would always talk at a loud volume. Mrs. Hills narrowed her blue eyes at Liam.

"Really? You're telling me the truth?" she persisted crossing her arms and staring squarely at the boy. Liam sighed and lowered his head as if in shame.

"Okay Mom, the truth is… Kasey and I traveled into a different dimension and we came back when we remembered we still had to help unpack." Liam explained in a normal tone. Mrs. Hills was taken aback by the boy's response and the fact that he wasn't shouting which would indicate deception. She looked over at Kasey who shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Mrs. Hills scowled and turned toward her husband gesturing toward the two.

"Well, Arnold? Do something!" Mr. Hills sighed.

"Hanna just let it go; the kids are here now aren't they? How about we let them unpack the rest of the stuff, hm?" Kasey really did not like the sound of that, after all it wasn't really their fault; how the hell were they supposed to know the card was magic and could send them to a different dimension? Mrs. Hills, however, seemed pleased with this punishment and looked at her children.

"Well? Get to it." Liam and Kasey muttered their grievances as they filed out of the room.

"Ugh, what a hideous wallpaper," Kasey heard her mother comment.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty cool." Mr. Hills stated.

"Pretty depressing is more like it; honestly black wallpaper? It makes the room appear dull and dark."

"We could always change it; how about sky blue? Or a cheery yellow?" Mr. Hills suggested.

"No! Keep it as it is!" Kasey yelled suddenly whipping around and rushing up to both parents. The Hills stared at their daughter as if she sprouted two heads. Mrs. Hills frowned and brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair. Her blue eyes held suspicion and curiosity.

"Okay, give me one reason why we should keep the wallpaper." Mrs. Hills said crossing her fair arms. Kasey looked down at the hardwood floor, her mother's piercing gaze making her uncomfortable.

"Well, because it reminds me of my childhood… of happier times." She wasn't exactly lying; a majority of her childhood definitely consisted of joyous memories. Mrs. Hills' scrutinizing gaze softened and Mr. Hills sighed softly. After a few seconds of silence Kasey felt herself being pulled into her mother's chest.

"All right sweetie, we won't change the wallpaper." Her mother whispered. Kasey wasn't really sure what brought this on, but she hugged her mother back anyway. Mr. Hills patted his daughter on the head softly and stuffed his hands back into his khaki pants.

"All right dear, let the girl go so she can unpack the rest of the things." Mrs. Hills obeyed and released Kasey giving her a quick peck on the forehead. Kasey walked down the stairs, still confused with her mother's actions. She found Liam in the kitchen putting away utensils. He looked up when Kasey walked in and returned his attention to the spoons in his hand.

"So, are they changing the wallpaper?" he asked closing the drawer. Kasey smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, it's staying."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
